1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device management apparatus and a device management method which are used in, for example, an apparatus or a system for managing devices connected onto a network. The invention also relates to a computer-readable memory medium in which a program for embodying those device management apparatus and method has been stored and to such a program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as a method of managing, for example, devices on a network, there is a method according to an SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol)/an MIB (Management Information Base).
The SNMP is a protocol for constructing a network management system on a TCP/IP network. The MIB is a virtual database in which management information has been numbered and arranged onto a tree so that management software (manager) can efficiently search and set the management information.
According to a network device management technique by the SNMP/MIB, since at least one network management station (NMS), several management target nodes (management target devices; hereinafter, referred to as “devices” or “nodes”) each including an agent, and a network management protocol which is used when the management station or the agent exchanges management information are included in the network management system, the user can obtain data on the network or change the data by communicating with agent software on the management target node by using software for management of the network devices on the NMS.
As a method of managing the devices on the network, in addition to the method by the SNMP/MIB mentioned above, for example, in the case of downloading/uploading a large amount of data, there is a method according to an FTP protocol or the like using a connection type protocol (TCP or the like).